The world population has grown to a point where mass production of the foods that we consume is no longer a luxury but a requirement. Local farmers, providing food and food products directly to the marketplace, cannot meet the demands of modern society. The food supply chain now incorporates very large, complex farms and high speed and very high volume processing plants to satisfy the need for mass processing and production of food. Maintaining a safe food supply chain relies on the dedication of those working in the supply chain, the processing plants and also on the third party oversight of various federal agencies whose regulations support and mandate food safety.
With two major exceptions, the physical process of taking an animal from the farm to the consumer has changed very little over time. The introduction of refrigeration, and the implementation of various chemistries to help maintain sanitary conditions and to control microbiology, has given modern food processors an advantage not enjoyed by food producers of a century ago. Refrigeration and chemical intervention practices have become an integral part of food processing facility operations. These technologies have enabled the high speed, high volume output of the large processing facilities that could not have been possible in times past without significant concern for consumer safety. With large scale and continuous processing methods being employed by large processors of protein food products, or any other material or food product that is susceptible to microbiological contamination, the concern for the control of microbiology and the safety of the food supply chain is of paramount importance.
As such, there exists a continuing need in the industry to efficiently, cost-effectively and safely process materials, such as protein food products, as well as systems for providing such processes.